This invention relates generally to dental inspection apparatus and more particularly to a device for viewing of areas within the mouth by direct observation of an image in a mirror as well as the contemporaneous video display and/or recordation of the image.
Although electronic video endoscopes have been used in recent years, such devices which generally include a light source, camera and lens, are inserted into the mouth. Such devices must comfortably fit into the mouth, and while in the mouth, be readily manipulated by dentists and dental surgeons. Thus, the more component elements that constitute the endoscopic portion of the device (that is to fit into and be manipulated within the mouth), the greater the degree of required miniaturization. Miniaturization of the component elements of dental endoscopic devices necessitates the use of non-standard dental equipment which increases costs materially.
The need to miniaturize the endoscopic portion of the device to be inserted into the mouth, particularly the camera, may prohibit the use of other cameras possessing highly desirable features and capabilities which cannot be miniaturized cost effectively.
Sterilization of video endoscopes also becomes a potential problem due to the susceptibility of damage of delicate electrical, optical, or video elements if such elements cannot be or are not readily removed before being subjected to the high sterilization pressures and temperatures. Furthermore, the need to withstand the stresses and loading of repeated cycles of sterilization results in higher manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,425, 3,884,222 and 4,727,416 disclose certain features relating to the field of the invention, but as will be discussed below, are not directed to nor do they suggest the present invention.
For several years it has been recognized that it is desirable to illuminate mirrors that are to be inserted into the mouth. One such dental mirror is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,425. In this patent a dental mirror unit is disclosed that has provisions for cleaning the surface of the mirror with air and/or water without removing the mirror from the mouth and for illuminating the mirror surface with light from a fiber optic system. However this patent does not disclose any means for providing a video display and/or recordation of the image reflected by the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,416 discloses an electronic video dental camera having a camera head and appurtenances which are inserted into the mouth. The camera head includes fiber optic light guides and illumination lenses, as well as an image lens and sensor which is connected to a video control cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,222 discloses a pharynx inspection apparatus having a light reflecting mirror for reflecting light into the cavity to be inspected. Light reflected from the mirror is picked up by a fiber optic system for viewing or photographing. This patent relies upon the use of a mirror having an opening for the retransmitted light to pass through and onto a series of focusing mirrors and lenses which then directs the focused image to a fiber optic transmitting means. Each of these elements is attached to the mirror and is inserted into the mouth.